A Cinema Bizarre Oneshot
by Bluefangluver
Summary: Everyone has a bad week...why would being a rock star change that...


Strify:

The day started with such promise. We all got up early without an alarm or a call, which was odd in it's self. My hair and make-up was flawless, as usual. We all got out to have a quite, relaxing breakfast before out full day began. It just seemed like today- even thought it would be full and the beginning of an even fuller week it somehow started quite well.

Oh how shitty things could turn.

We, is in the band and I left our hotel right as scheduled and missed morning traffic. I should have known something was up then.

First off today was a photo shoot with one of the most known and promising photographers in Germany. He did wonders for everyone he worked with. Once arriving we find to realize that he's not there but since we where early it was no big deal. The guys and I sat around discussing small details of our European tour in a few weeks. Shin coming up with outlandish ideas (as usual) and Kiro rolling his eyes for the unptheenth time and ignoring him.

The time ticked away. One hour, an hour and a half, two hours. Besides restless I was getting pissed, this was quite unprofessional. No call nothing, just tardiness...unacceptability..

After almost a two and a half hour wait, this little man (much shorter that Kiro, I measure everyone short against him. I cant help it I just do Bit me.) walks in red in the face on his cell phone with six or seven people rushing in behind him. They began rushing around setting up the large studio, one girl brought in a rack of clothes as another pulled out what looked like a box of make-up.

The little man walked up to me and eyed me hard (which was quite interesting because he was looking up and I down).

You are Strify, the lead singer correct? His German had an accent...maybe Hungarian...

I smiled politely and extended my hand Yes hello and yo- but I was cut off by the little f-ing toad.

You don't look like your pictures...a bit round and so pale my God what do you reflect the sun or something.

My mouth fell open as well as everyone around me. I could feel everyone try to slide away from me because they knew the type of bitch fit was coming and it would be pretty, but it would be just.

But before I got get a breath in to b-rate this hack of a photographer into a puddle he spoke.

Oh well that's why they call me the magic maker, now off with you. You where very early and I have much to do.

An assistant rushed up and began leading us to the changing area. I was still rutted to the spot as Shin and Kiro gladly rushed off to changer. It took Romeo and U to grab and arm and drag me away. They must have know I wanted to get violent.

In the changing area there where large verities of clothes to choose from, the first few pictures where band photos so we had to match a bit.

And problem three arises

As everyone is dressed and now moving on to make up. I and standing in my pants trying to breath deeply. Violence would accomplish nothing right now but it would feel so good. The same assistant from earlier came by to see how I was doing and I (red in the face) but calmly tried to explain to her that the clothes that where brought for me where two sizes to small (small was being super nice, there was no way I could wear Shin or Kiro's pants or tops...there's people are so stupid.). She informed me that they got there sizes from the record company a few weeks ago, she apologized and rushed off to find some clothes that fit.

Everyone else was out of make up and getting there hair slightly touched up when the assistant returned with a few items. I thanked her and quickly changed so I could get to hair and make-up. Finally having clothes that fit I rush out to join the others, I get in just in time to see them walking to the shooting area and groan. The make-up artist and hair dresser working quickly to get me out with the rest on the band but some how not quick enough.

Does the lead singer take this long to do everything? Or are we just so privileged to have him the pre-Madonna just has to make an entrance? The little toad of a photographer yelled.

I could feel my face heat not only from anger but embarrassment. I'm not as big of bitch, or diva as people liked to make me out to be. I only stand in front of the camera so Shin can hide behind me like he usually does. I just sound like I'm seducing the fans to get Romeo and Yu a good laugh when they see the interviews later. I'm only a bitch when I know a reporter is trying to be to pushy and Kiro doesn't no how to get out of a tight situation... I love my fans, I love my music...and I loved my band...those things where content. The make up girl had managed to get rid of the red blotches trying to make themselves known as I tried to breath evenly again.

Emerging from the hair and make up area in record time the toad photographer stood with my worried and scared band mates. For the first shot we where all clad in black in front of a silver background. It brought out Shin, Kiro, and my hair perfectly.

We took our usual positions, Me in front Romeo to my right, Kiro to my left, Shin behind Kiro, and Yu behind Romeo. We spread out so you could get a good look at us all before putting on our glam faces.

Romeo leand over ever so slightly. You ok?

I gave a smile and a wink. Fine, toads cant keep me down. Romeo smiled but still looked worried.

You look blotchy, do you wanna just leave... we can tell the higher ups he was an ass. vivid green/blue eyes eyed me. All I could do was grin at Kiro.

I'm fine we'll be done so- I was cut off yet again

Can we please stop with the personal conversations I am trying to get a shot here. And what is this...who delegated this line up. I could feel my eye twitching now.

It's our usual line up, for hight and hair reasons. Yu spoke from the back.

The toad rubbed his chin then nodded and snatched a camera from one of his scared assistants. The flashes where bright and dazzling against the background. We where in various black outfits, Romeo in his trench coat and me in suspenders.

Once that one was finished the line up changed. Kiro, I and Romeo changed places, Now Kiro was in front, I was in front of Yu and Romeo was in front of Shin. I groaned as the guys looked confused but sighed and smiled for the next round of pictures.

It was almost lunch time when we where up for our individual photos. Yu had offered to go first seeing me sitting on a crate more than a little frustrated. Shin came over and gave me a hug and I smile knowing that it was now visible on my face that I was not happy at all. Kiro went after Yu, then Romeo. Romeo took Shin's place in cheering me up and keeping me from committing murder on the set as Shin went off for his photos. Romeo sat and we began talking about music, as always. I told him I was trying to work in a keyboard solo maybe in the middle of the set for the tour. He just laughed and shrugged it off. Few people know this but Romeo is very self conscious about not only his music but his role in the band. He was happy to join but was a bit worried he wouldn't be accepted fully by the band or there fans because to him he wasn't a member, he was just filling in for someone else. Our conversation was rudely interrupted but the toad coming around the corner and hearing Romeo and I talking excitedly about the tour.

Excuse me your highness, but I would like to wrap this shoot up so if you don't mind.. I stood so quick my head swam a bit but I didn't get a word out.

Hey you don't have to be so rude, I was having a personal conversation with Strify.

I smiled seeing Romeo come to my rescue. I would have to thank him later for that. The toad photographer huffed and looked around as now scowling Romeo.

Could we finish please. Was all he said as he walked off. Romeo continued to scowl as the toad walked off.

I stand beside him and give Rome a quick squeeze and a peck on the cheek. Thank you.

Romeo blushes and hugs me back Stop kissing me or I'll never get a girlfriend.

I chuckle and walk off to the set for the last shoot.

For some reason the shoot...the last shoot..my shoot had to go wrong. I was never in the right position, I kept sneezing, my hair would fly in my face, something....it was something. The toad was angry and I was frustrated. I could see Yu and Kiro looking murderous in the back ground as Romeo glared. Shin my guessing was somewhere trying to get lunch together for us but it would have to be to go because the moment this shoot was done we had exactly 45 minutes to get to our first interview of the day.

It was over and done with...FINALLY! I rushed off the set as soon as I was done and jumped back into my white pants and silk blue shirt with white tie. I slid my gloves on and jumped into my shoes. But once I came from the changing area, my jacker in hand as I ran a free hand threw my two toned hair I saw Yu and Kiro yelling at the toad photographer and not just yelling they where swearing and red in the face. As I went to see what was wrong Shin grabbed my arm and shook his head.

You don't want to know so lets just go. I gave him a look as he literally dragged me to the door. Romeo was busy trying to get Kiro and Yu to the door as they continued there angry banters to the photographer.

We where in the limo that would take us to the interview. Yu and Kiro still red in the face Romeo with his arms crossed and looking out the window as Shin made loud nervous small talk.

Something was up.

So is anyone gonna tell me what that was or do I need to guess? Kiro 'hmfpd' and turned his head to looked out the window. Romeo began bitting his nails as Shin and Yu now found there shoes fascinating.

I raise a thin brown eyebrow. What?

It was so quite you could hear a pin drop...but it would be a pin that would be dropping if they kept it quite like this. So I had to go to my rush tacts. Seeing as I would get nothing out of Yu...he was like a fucking rock when he wanted to keep things to himself. And Kiro was a stubborn as an ass, Romeo would just play dumb till you gave up. So that left the sweet, soft spoke, fun loving drummer.

I look at him and smile sweetly. Shin He didn't look up. Shinny...don't keep secrets Shin, just because there to pig headed and wont tell me doesn't mean you wont. I lean my head on Shin's bony shoulders. You would keep anything from me now would you. I use a sweet sing song-y voice and look him in his now green eyes. He shakes his head but out the corner of my eye I can see Yu mouthing something to him. I see Shin look around and then look back at me.

But you'll get mad. I grin knowing I'm wearing him down.

No, Shinny... I just want to know what that awful toad said so I know where to hide the body. I say now completely in his personal space batting my eyelashes. Shin opened his mouth but Yu spoke first.

He called you fat. My head snapped and I looked at Yu. Kiro kept looking out the window with Romeo.

He was bitching to his assistant that he had more work to do because you looked fat in every picture.

I knew that wasn't all but that was all Yu would let me know.... for now

I sat there a bit stunned. They all knew...well maybe not Romeo but I'm sure Yu told him there where things we just didn't joke about...well not around me... weight was one of them.

I could feel my fists aching now after the shock had warn off. I knew they where white against my knees but I was pissed now..

Stop the car. I was seething with anger at this point.

We have an interview Strify. Shin could feel the white hot anger coming off of me in waves. It must have hit Romeo too because he looked over at me quite nervous.

STOP THIS FUCKING CAR NOW! My face was red as I felt the car pull up to the curve.

We cant go back now Yu said looking at me as if I didn't know but I was still pissed. Romeo and Kiro look out the window and made a face.

Besides we are here and your audience is waiting

As if snapping out of my anger induced trance I look threw the tinted windows and see a thick mass of fans holding signs and waving. Like an old balloon I deflate with one sigh, I slide on my glasses and put on a smooth but strained smile. The driver comes around to open the door and the flash of camera began. As the screaming began, one by one we slid out of the limo and waved.

The hardest Monday of my life...

By Wednesday I knew I was going to be committed.

The pictures from the worst shoot of my life where out along with the interview, but it was neither that that was astonishing as the comment left by the journalist towards then end.

' With Cinema Bizarre success comes some changes and belt sizes. We wish the guys good luck and stay healthy.'

That night I skipped dinner with the guys and went to my hotel room. After a good bout of breaking a mirror and throwing some things from my suitcase (I like to have my diva moments in private, unless the occasion calls for a public one) I finally fell into a fitful tear filled sleep.

I hate being fat.

By Thursday morning it was all in the trashy magazines that I was not only gain weight rapidly but I had an eating disorder. I read at the breakfast table and could do nothing but laugh my ass off. As much as I tried to hide my hurt Yu still gave me that look the look saying 'Your so full of shit' look. I had a loud giggling conversation about it to Kiro and Shin making fun and such all threw breakfast. We got threw another two interviews before I felt myself getting moody because all I had for breakfast was a grapefruit and orange juice but by our third interview I was sick of all the weight questions all together. I was tired of promoting I was tired of being now the butt of jokes.

I'm not fucking fat anyways...Ok so I have a bag of M&M's from time to time...I can jog six miles before I get winded.

I FUCKING QUITE SMOKING! Among other things and of course that would cause some weight gain but...but I'm not fat....

By lunch I had, had enough I told the Romeo I wasn't feeling well but the guys should finish up the interviews. I had the driver take me back to my hotel and there I stayed for the rest of the day and night.

My phone wouldn't stop ringing in the car, then in my room. I changed into my soft ratty gray sweats, and an over white t-shirt. Snatching up my phone I sent out a mass text message saying I'm fine I just had a migraine and was taking a nap. After sending it I turned my phone off, shut the blinds, left the do not disturb sigh out and crawled under my soft sheets. If took me no time before I was out like a light.

When I woke the clock read 5am...I groaned being up so early....I didn't want to do anything I didn't want to see anyone but none the less I turned on my phone. Of course there where a million messages from the band hoping I felt better and asking if I wanted company but I just erased them. I pulled up my e-mail and went threw it seeing one of slight importance I began reading it.

Strify,

I hope this letter finds you in high sprites. How are you? I must apologize fir being out of touch, no I am not ignoring you or anyone else. I was hospitalized for a week last month and refused to talk to anyone close for a while. So would you please tell Yu to stop talking shit. God, a man cant disappear for a week without someone being butt hurt. No need to worry I am better now. My doctor says I am recovering quite well. After your tour we'll have to get together for lunch or something.

The real reason why I and writing concerns the article and such that have been passing me. You look tired Strify. I have known you long enough to know when your about to burn out. Don't let your health take the back burner...trust me it only hinders it doesn't help. Believe nothing that is said about you. You are a wonderful singer and the only fat thing on your body is your head, but you have enough hair to cover that. ^_^ Now get some rest and write when you can. Give everyone my love including Romeo... (he swears I'm after his head or something...ugh...) I hope to hear from you soon.

With Love,

Luminor

I didn't even relies I was crying till I sniffed and rubbed my face. I had been feeling tired, with all the promotions then the issues with the new CD I had been feeling a bit runned down and maybe a bit lonely.

With a sigh I send another mass message explaing to the guys that I was still feeling a bit out of sorts but would be fine for there live performance Tomorrow afternoon. I then went on to explain that I to make up for going missing I would spurge on Cheese, asparagus, Ice cream and manga this weekend. Sending the message I turn off my phone and roll over for another mass amount of sleep.

When I woke this time I felt something odd, I moved to slide over and two strong arms rapped around me and to pull me closer. My heart stopped and I went still. I was still on my side when a husky sleep filled voice whispered softly into my ear.

Trying to get away are you? Your to warm to leave.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in and elbow Yu hard in the chest.

Asshole, you scared the shit out of me dammit. I could have had a heart attack

He chuckled and I felt him shift next to me.

The diva wakes very angry, how sad. And here I thought you would be glad to not wake up alone.

I scuff and finally sit up looking over at him. He was laying down under the covers with me...ugh.. asshole.. wearing his black undershirt and black sweat pants. The room was barely lit by a small lamp on the other side of the room. His hair was down and a mess. A red and black mass, I bet mine didn't look any better. His arms where folded behind his head but he extended one to caress my cheek.

How are you feeling Jackie?

I swatted his hand away and scowled.

I'd be better if you weren't in my bed and calling me names that I detest. Now out.

He put on a fake pout and yawned, stretching but not making a move to get out of my soft haven of linen.

I was sent to make sure you where ok.

I snort Well I'm not dead, so mission complete so you ca-... wait when did you get in here?

He grinned up at me. Around 4

I groan And what time is it now?

He continues to grin that shit eating smile Almost 9

I growl feeling my face redden. You have been in my room this whole time.

He runs a black painted finger over my back Well I watched you mumble in your sleep for an hour then got tired and settled next to you. Shin was right you really do sleep like a log..

Still quite pissed I toss the covers off and slide out of bed. I guess you bribed the front desk girl to give you a key to your crazy friends room to check on him, hmm...? I began walking to the bathroom.

The sheets shift.

Well everyone was worried, hell I was worried

I make a indignant noise Well I'm fine thanks With that I slam the bathroom door and lock the door.

I can hear him getting out of the bed and padding over to the door.

Strify, come on don't be pissed. I know you like your privacy and all but I wanted to talk to you.

The door knob was tried and I growl.

Can I piss in peace please?

I can feel the blush rise as she splutters then coughs and walks away from the door. A flush later I snatch the door open and go to the sink. I refuse tot turn on the light and see how bad I really am so I just grab the soap and turn on the hot water. In the dim light I can see Yu sitting on the bed, his hands folded in his lap.

I miss you Strify. he said and I rolled my eyes.

Last time we had this conversation it was what, 16 months ago. And you went all into that 'it would be bad for the band' crap. I don't do fuck buddies and I want to hash out old shit so leave.

I snatch the hand town and turned off the water. Turning around I see Yu looking up at me, still not looking like he was leaving...Thick headed, son of a-

He interrupts my internal rant by speaking I'm sorry at the time I had some stuff going on and wasn't thinking right.

I toss the towel on the counter and cross my arms over my chest. And what your lonely now and wanna say anything to get a good screw, no thanks Yu I'm fine being fat and alone.

He huffs Your not fat and those where Kiro's pants they gave you...I cant fucking fit his pants so what makes you think you can?

My mouth falls open as I'm completely brod sided.

What? I don't? WHAT!?!

He stands and walks towards me. I talked to one of the assistance. She said that you and Kiro where down for being the same size and hight, that's why your clothes didn't fit. Your not fat. He kissed my cheek and I brushed away from his open arms.

Would have been nice to know before I was confined to my bed fore a day and a half... I say snappishly

He shrugs but rubs a finger over my arm. I grab his finger and give him the hardest look I can muster.

Stop Yu, dammit.

He sighs as I release his hand.  
Charity got a little girl He says low rubbing his chest. That was Yu's tell when he was nervous, he rubbed the burn on his chest.

I turn and look again supriesd for the second time tonight but he beat me before I could regain speech

She told me right after we came back from the US. She came up all crying and telling me she didn't want to be a murder. That was about the time you...well I was stupid. Romeo coved for me when I disappeared. When we went for the ultrasound the doctor said she's 6 months in. She was happy but I felt stupid. I did some quick math, after I dropped her off at home. I told her I never wanted nothing to do with her or her baby, but wasn't a complete dick about it. I sent a crap load of stuff to her mothers house along with some money.

I stood silent taking in Yu's confession and to be honest I could understand why he pulled away. He was hurt, and angry, and quite confused. If only I had have know sooner.

How? Was all I could say in a weak whisper but he understood.

The time she got knocked up we where in San Fransisco, so yea I know it's not mine and she couldn't wait. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I felt so dumb, Romeo was sworn to secrecy as well so don't blame him, please.

I nod feeling like all the fight was taken out of me. I can feel his hand rub against mine. If your offer still stands I'd like for us to try again...but only if you want.

I look up and smile before wrapping my arms around his slim waist. I'd like that. I say into his chest.

He pulls me into a tight hug. Good

We pull apart to walk back to the messy bed. Crawling under the sheets and spooning together he whispers. Your not fat your, phat.

He chuckles and I roll over looking into his face raising an eyebrow. And what's the difference?

He grins Pretty hot and tempting

I feel myself fall into a fit of giggles but was soon silenced with a sweet kiss...

I groan breathy feeling something...something good...really good. I moan breathy, still half asleep but feeling it coming to me. I moan a bit louder this time and hear a husky chuckle.

I know now what's going on, eyes still closed I can feel it. Yu's hand was buried in my boxers stroking me hard. The sensations are explosive as I turn on my back. I grind into his hand, my eyes slowly sliding open. He grins down and kisses my lips not breaking his stroke of my hard now and weeping cock.

Mmm, Morning my sweet. He says as his calliest thumb rubs over the slit of my head. I gasp thrusting my hips up. I can feel my face heated, I want so bad to help him out but not wanting him to stop for any reason I just clutch at the sheets and grit my teeth. I hear him chuckle as he kisses my cheek and down to my neck, licking and bitting. It wont be long now I feel the warmth in my stomach growing as my right hand buried deep into Yu's two toned hair. The callouses on his finger tips playing roughly over the soft skin of my hard cock is killing me in the same breath as his rough sucking and bitting leaves hard to explain marks on my cermy shoulder.

I grunt and sigh. Yu...so..so close.

He breaths hard on my shoulder. Cum, cum for me baby...

With those words I grip Yu's hair hard along with the sheets, let my legs fall open a bit more and thrust up once...twice..and cum hard with something sounding like a half shout half moan.

I feel the orgasm rock my body as I lay limp and tired on the bed. Yu still milking my softening cock for all it's worth before coming up for air and kissing my cheek again.

Damn I got you all sticky, I better clean you up. My eyes sliding closed as. I feel Yu one handedly slide down my souled sweats and boxers. I groan panting lightly as that wonderful cum coated hand still hold me firmly.

Yu,..we have a radio....interview after lunch and a sound check ....we can't. I say weakly.

He chuckles. Don't worry I sent The guys on and told them we may be a little late. With that he slid his wonderful pink tongue over my soft, sticky cock. I groan deeply

W-where not gonna make it to the radio interview are we? I say my eyes still closed as he swirls his tongue over my head and I groan feeling my once soft cock hardening quickly.

Yu chuckles. Oh no...we're gonna be late to sound check..very late.

I groan again and my eyes slide open Ok but no more flirting with Kiro on stage.

He chuckles and looks up. Oh don't worry...I wont. And with that said Yu takes my head into his mouth and sucks hard.

I love Fridays... 


End file.
